


[和玛丽苏开玩笑]星辰在上

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 和玛丽苏开玩笑
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 她觉得自己与格兰德命运相连
Relationships: Bathilda Bagshot/Cassandra Grande
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	[和玛丽苏开玩笑]星辰在上

尽管当事人从未发觉，巴希达·巴沙特曾为她的导师占过星。

那是个晴朗的冬夜，巴希达颤巍巍铺开白沙星盘，屏息凝视格兰德教授被炉火映得极静谧的脸，试图寻找一颗同样安宁美丽的星球盛放格兰德眼角的细纹、绵长的呼吸和浅眠下耀眼如星辰的梦。

星光连绵地闪耀，她从遥远的天际开始搜索，继而是她自己的星星周边，巴希达小心翼翼地筛去细沙，唯恐一次轻微的呼气扰乱手中脆弱的宇宙，万幸，在她来得及破坏什么之前，巴希达找到了格兰德的星。

一颗明亮灿烂的、温柔如碎银的恒星。

被麻瓜们称为北极星的亮星。

那夜巴希达推开自己卧室的窗，极轻易地找到格兰德的星，在众多熠熠生辉的星辰中，它依旧是最亮的一颗。

她伸出手，摘不到星星。

远在她尚在霍格沃茨读书的少年时代，格兰德在古典占卜课上就强调过，你可以用手边的一切预测未来，茶叶渣、纸牌、羽毛笔……除了星星。

当时的主流看法是随处可见的物件可窥探近在咫尺的未来，但唯有星星能忠实展现其所有者的一生轨迹。

卡珊德拉·格兰德挥舞魔杖的姿态像候鸟展开翅膀，她转身面向学生们，脸上是前所未有的严肃神情：“我们无法拥有星星，星星指引我们。”

巨大的星图舒展，白沙呼啦啦坠落，占卜课的教室漆黑如夜幕，唯有微弱的星光闪烁——格兰德走在星辰间，为每个学生找到自己的星：“现在，你们同星星建立了联系，为了称呼方便，也可以说找到了自己的星，但切记，星星不属于我们，星星只是慷慨地告诉我们该去往何方。在旷野、在荒原，在无人的海洋和森林，只要你能找到自己的星，就不会迷路。”

她当然是对的，格兰德总是正确的，学界最终放弃了通过星空解读命运的理论，取而代之的是格兰德的彼豆理论——每颗星星里都藏着一个维系世界的故事，那些交错的星光相拥成网，使旷野、荒原、海洋和森林不至于崩溃。

巴希达因此不指望通过一颗星看清她导师的一生（尽管她确实对格兰德的过去和未来都怀有诸多好奇），但她能听懂星星的语言，这是希尔达发掘的天赋，她听得懂所有温柔磅礴的絮语，她能在书页之外找到故事。

她眺望着格兰德的星，在亿万星辰中她能一眼辨别这最独特的一颗，熟悉程度胜过对自己的星。过去，这只是璀璨星空中的亿万分之一，而现在，它光彩夺目，重如一滴浑圆水银，又轻捷得胜过所有白日梦，它同格兰德的善意、决心、温和相称，也能承载她们一同共度的往昔时光，那颗星是她童年见到的河流的微光，也是巴希达未曾抵达的世界尽头——她想建一座巴别塔，载她去握住温热光芒。

格兰德沉睡在客厅沙发上，壁炉火苗哔剥作响，小希尔达握着彼豆故事集做着美梦，巴希达骑着扫帚冲破窗口的风，她飞得尽可能高，高到终于能看清北极星。格兰德的星星不像其他活泼地讲着故事的同伴，它安静缄默，相比童话更像绘本，她得费力仰起头才能阅读年长女巫的故事。

那颗星拥有一片海，巴希达能听见海潮涌动，海洋之外是点着蜡烛的城堡，看起来有点像霍格沃茨（如果认真找的话，也许能看到格兰德本人，她想），城堡尽头耸立着恢弘的图书馆，以星空为穹顶，无数纯洁的心灵在辉光中写下维系世界的故事，故事流出笔端，立刻化作新的星星——格兰德的星星藏着一片微型的星空，没有什么比这更令人振奋的了。

真奇怪，很多年后巴希达回想起那个温暖的冬夜，依旧会冒出些不相关的想法，真奇怪，格兰德教授是个完美的赫夫帕夫，她正直友善、总是亲切待人，但相比田野，她似乎却选择了图书馆。

当然，这不难解释，巴希达此前的人生曲折崎岖，也因此见过不少奇人怪人，此后她还将有漫长的、同时间做了交易的余生，见到更多各式各样的人，但在她丰富离奇的一生见闻中，卡珊德拉·格兰德毫无争议地是最完美的一位，她既勇敢又聪明，既忠诚又有野心，她才不会被一顶破破烂烂的帽子和不讲理的分院系统拘束，格兰德是完美的赫夫帕夫，也是完美的格兰芬多、斯莱特林、拉文克劳，她当然可以选择图书馆。

小希尔达一针见血：“巴希达，你对卡西简直是盲目的虔信。”

盲目就盲目吧，巴希达想，那可是格兰德，她人生中最大的奇迹、最明亮的星。

尽管星光不能常与她同在。

巴希达偶尔会埋怨那些研究魔药的学者，还没发明出能将两个人命运相牵的药剂，好让她能随时知道格兰德身处何地；或者变形术该有重大突破了，她可以把自己永久性地变作占星学家光滑优美的魔杖，11.75英寸长，被安置在贴近心脏的宽大口袋里；再或者，这么久了，总该有人发明出新的魔咒，让人随时随地能看到自己在意之人的动向……总之，同时代的学者们是一群无药可救的榆木脑袋，这些发明一个都没有实现，格兰德依旧像风一样无声离开她的生活，从戈德里克山谷刮向辽远的彼方。

她有太多未竟之事，不能说走就走从日常生活中潇洒抽身，她要工作、研究、照顾虚弱的希尔达，可怜的女孩儿同麻瓜生活格格不入，巴希达惊恐地发觉她似乎要重复她母亲的轨迹，在年轻的时候就遭遇死亡，她憔悴、苍白，曾经无穷的创造力和生命力都渐趋枯竭，压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草随着盖勒特的降生落下，无情宣告了她最后希望的破灭——这是个病弱、消瘦、没有任何魔法天赋的孩子。

巴希达知道自己该做什么，她不能放任小希尔达重演妹妹的悲剧，为此她可以付出任何代价，她已经没什么可失去的了，随着妹妹的死亡和格兰德的不辞而别，这个女孩儿是她仅剩的宝物了。

她出发前往南美大陆，去往那座被命名为伊莎贝拉的无人岛，她曾在那儿度过艰苦的岁月，却是她人生中为数不多的欢愉时光，他们在沙石间挖掘，就着微弱烛光解读古代魔文，他们隔绝于麻瓜世界，却也无法使用魔法，在枯燥的开拓、分析间唯一的消遣便是同彼此的对话，她同格兰德的其余几位助手都成了朋友，而和她的导师，则前所未有地亲近。

她们讨论海洋和天空，讨论星星和彼豆，讨论老地方和小希尔达，讨论巴希达在霍格沃茨的少年时代——她在古典占卜课上踊跃发言，上交的古代魔文作业永远精确严谨，周末偶尔她去找格兰德，好脾气的教授总会给她一杯茶、一碟姜饼。

伊莎贝拉岛贫瘠荒芜，离她隔着半个地球那么遥远，可巴希达偶尔觉得，那座孤岛是她可以称为“家”的地方。

她不分白昼黑夜地飞行，像只不知疲倦的渡鸦，白天，她跟随航向明确的邮轮，夜晚，她则通过星空辨别方向，她记得格兰德的话，只要能找到自己的星，就不会迷路。

有一次，遇到了暴风雨，她仰头试图在暴雨倾盆的夜空中寻找巴希达（她同自己的星分享了名字），但乌云凝重天光昏暗，即便是巫师的眼睛也找不到她那颗称不上多璀璨的星。

巴希达看见了北极星。

巴希达突然意识到不止是她自己的星，格兰德也能指引她的方向。

长期飞行造成的精疲力尽、暴风雨中的狼狈寒冷和寻找玛丽苏种子的重负烟消云散，巴希达久违地感到宁静和欢愉，她张开双臂，疯子一样拥抱雨水和冷风，拥抱头顶的黯淡星空和光芒万丈的、绚烂明净的格兰德的星。

巴希达不知道前方有什么在等着她，不知道能不能治好小希尔达，不知道能不能和格兰德重逢，但有生之年的最后一次，她感受到切实的幸福，北极星在她上方永恒地、慈悲地闪耀，她知道了自己的方向，知道今后她将不再迷茫，因为无论何时，这颗星都会如同格兰德本人一般，指引她前进。

她胆小懦弱，一生都没彻底告别那个被格兰德领向另一个世界的脏兮兮的笨拙小姑娘，她常常惶惑，不确定巴希达能不能告诉她正确的方向——她从来没有完全放心地信任过自己的命运和灵魂。

但现在，她可以将自己托付给格兰德了，从十一岁起，巴希达就对卡珊德拉·格兰德怀有某种盲目的虔信，矢志不移。

巴希达·巴沙特的守护神是一只渡鸦，这很好解释，格兰德曾将一只渡鸦郑重其事地交给她，那个时候她觉得自己是全世界最富有的人。

格兰德问过她，召唤守护神时一同记起的温暖记忆是什么，十来岁的女孩子毫不犹豫地告诉她的导师，是那个被希尔达牵着、在谷仓等待的夜晚，那天她遇见了一个有亲切笑容的女巫和一柄会飞的扫帚，从此改变了命运。

后来这幅画面几经变迁，妹妹、侄女、老地方、巧克力酱和流动的草色……她是个幸运的人，有诸多温暖的经历。

而最后，直到死亡，有几十年的时间，每当她召唤出那只银色渡鸦时，闭着眼睛的巴希达总能看见那个前往南美洲的暴风雨之夜，坏的结果尚未揭晓，她在群星黯淡之际发现了光，那一刻她幸福地闭上眼睛，觉得自己与格兰德命运相连。

Fin.


End file.
